1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air sampling and testing equipment and, more particularly, to an airborne particle and microorganism collection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exists in the art various airborne particle collection, sampling, and testing kits, devices, and systems. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach a highly portable system for collecting airborne particles and microorganisms which utilizes an adapter configured for use with a commercially-available vacuum source, the adapter being adapted to allow for a constant air flow pull volume rate of a selectively desired number of liters per minute, irrespective of selected vacuum source, in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable system for collecting airborne particles and microorganisms which incorporates an adapter for use with any number of commercially-available vacuum sources. The development of the airborne particle and microorganism collection system fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,517, issued in the name of Cloutier;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2004/0214260 A1, published in the name of Spiesman;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,004, issued in the name of Bossart et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,294, issued in the name of Berger;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,710, issued in the name of Sharp;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2002/0177236 A1, published in the name of Flappan;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,988 B2, issued in the name of Cole et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2004/0151617 A1, published in the name of Zanakis et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,461 B2, issued in the name of Desrochers et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2006/0173579 A1, published in the name of Desrochers et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2001/0041352 A1, published in the name of Reilly et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,188 B2, issued in the name of Jenkins.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a highly portable airborne particle and microorganism collection system. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe an airborne particle and microorganism collection system having at least one air particle and microorganism sample cassette, a first length of flexible tubing, a second length of flexible tubing, an adapter comprising an air flow control means, a compressible fitting, and a vacuum nozzle adapter, the system of the present invention providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.